


In the Moment

by kelex



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Jared wants a sober decision from Chad, but he'll take what he can get.
Relationships: Chad Michael Murray/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 1





	In the Moment

The scent of booze was hanging heavily around the bed, and even heavier on Chad's breath. That's all Jared noticed before Chad rolled onto his back, hand grabbing Jared's shoulder and yanking him down on the bed.

Jared went, afraid of Chad hurting himself trying to yank the immovable Padalecki, ending up on his side and staring into bloodshot eyes.

"You're drunk," Jared murmured softly, pressing a hand against Chad's bare chest.

"You're not," he countered with a sigh, blowing 180-proof breath over Jared. "S'not taking advantage of me if I ask," he slurred, wrapping his fingers around Jared's wrist and pulling.

Jared's hand moved, and Chad sighed in relief as he scooted closer to Jared, slinging one leg over his hip as he pressed against him. "C'mon, Jay, please," he murmured softly, sour breath wafting out with every word. "Soberin' up too fast, gotta do it while I got the liquid courage still in me."

Jared had a thousand reasons why this was a bad idea, but all of them flew right out the window with that plea, because he'd never heard Chad beg for anything in his life. "Okay, but we're gonna talk about this when you're sober," Jared warned, because this friendship was the one that he didn't want to fuck up in any way, simply because he loved Chad.

And apparently, Chad loved him back, which was enough to move Jared into kissing Chad, ignoring the taste of alcohol as he pressed his lips softly against Chad's. The kiss deepened almost instantly, his tongue pushing into Chad's welcoming mouth as Chad moved beside him, pressing closer and letting his hands wander.

The kiss was wet and sloppy but that was okay with Jared, rolling and lifting as Chad's busy hands dictated to get his shirt off, then his pajama pants open. Chad's hand fumbled for a moment as it wrapped around Jared's cock, but almost immediately started stroking with steady motions.

Jared groaned into Chad's mouth, looking into glassy eyes before closing his own and letting Chad's hand keep stroking. His hips rocked steadily into Chad's fist, pressed chest to chest with one leg tossed over Chad's to pull them closer.

He knew Chad was wanting more, could feel it in the urgent wiggles of Chad's lower body, the insistent panting, the rise and fall of his chest in short breaths, but Jared knew he couldn't give it all yet. He wanted—needed—Chad to be completely sober the first time they did anything more, but he needed this just as badly.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Jared murmured, moving his kisses to Chad's jaw instead, leaving behind little red marks that he hoped would purple into a line of beautiful hickeys for Chad to see first thing in the morning.

Chad just nodded, his head jerking in rhythm with his hand on Jared's cock. He was listening to every word, every pant and groan out of Jared, speeding up his fist when Jared's hips thrust faster, concentrating on pressing closer and jerking faster.

Jared shifted and suddenly he was pressing Chad down, into the mattress as he fucked the tight fist around his cock. Hard, pounding strokes, his hands on either side of Chad's head to balance himself. His arms bulged with every shift of his weight, and they almost gave out when Chad latched onto a bicep, kissing and licking each vein and bulge as it rippled.

He reached down and batted Chad's hand out of the way, his larger paw engulfing both their cocks in a single grip. He stroked faster, letting his cock thrust and rub against Chad's as Chad's tongue licked and sucked over his skin.

A loud cry echoed in Jared's ears, and he realized Chad was coming before he realized it, slick heat making his cock slide even faster in his hand. He pressed his mouth down on Chad's again, kissing him hotly and stroking himself even faster, using Chad's come as a lubricant.

Jared came in a sticky rush moments later, his come mingling with Chad's and creating a single sticky mess in the heat between their bodies. He wiped it off on Chad's belly as he could, knowing he should go to the bathroom and get something to clean them both off but not caring enough to do it.

He was happy where he was, panting hard and hot in Chad's bed, and when arms slid around him and Chad cuddled in close, Jared found he really didn't care how sticky they were.


End file.
